Farewell Rainbow
by Team Demon
Summary: The newly refounded Team Spirit Force,have to go back to equestria on a mision to stop the madness fromEquestria.Ice,Unknown & Aura find out that they have lost all of their memories,powers and The story of three Mobians that have lost it all but hope.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ice**__**:**__**Hey guys,Team demon leader Ice here!**_

_**Unknown:With I the Unknown Nuno-oki,clan weapons expert.**_

_**Aura:And I the aura powered hedghog,Aura.**_

_**Ice:Not long ago,Captainawsum9999,Aura the hedgehog & I have decided that it would be cool if we made a fic about destroying one of the many creepy pastas you may know...**_

_**Aura:CUPCAKES!**_

_**Ice:No...It is called,the rainbow factory.**_

_**Unknown:That is so typicle.**_

_**Ice:Whatever,TO THE STORY!**_

_Prolouge:What did I miss?_

"Where the heck am I?"Said a paranoid wolf like creature,it seemed as if he were running from a rainbow,cofusing as it may be,he said it as if here were actually scared."Welcome,to your doom."was heard as a rainbow slashed through the air."Ha,don't make me laugh,I'm death,how can you hurt me?"Said the wolf,sounding confident,being odd since he was scared.

A light chuckle could be heard from a distance,then the wolf just saw his old,yet dead team members."Ventus?Flame!?"though the response he recieved was fearful"Farewell,Ice!"A loud scream was heard in the back room,a pair of hedghogs ran to the room.

"Ice,what happened?"the dark red hedghog questioned"Nothing Aura..."Ice answered"How can you nothing,you clearly had a nightmare!"Aura raged at Ice,as if he were going to brown hedgehog just gonked Aura's head"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"Aura yelled at the other hedgehog"Look at Ice."Aura did as told and found Ice prepared for what seemed to be a war.

"Get your stuff,were going to pay Neo a visit."Ice refered to the son of the mad scientist that is the now dead "Alright,c'mon Unknown we have to get ready."Aura said with a slight bit of terror in his mind'What is Ice thinking,is he gonna get rid of him.'Aura thought in silence"You shouldn't think those kind of things dude"Unknown said calmly staring at Aura,then bowed down to leave to his room to change."How did he do that Ice?"Aura asked if he were suddenly shocked."I showed him,okay we're lucky that it's about 7:30,but he'll not be there until we tell him."

"Ice,what are we gonna do,where are we gonna go?"Ice smirked at Unknown's question,only to show him a burnt picture of a certain mare."We're gonna pay this one a visit after we see my grandfather."Ice laughed maniacly due to the fusion with his father Dem-onic,who wanted they're fight to end. "Alright,is everyone ready?Ice?" "Check." "Unknown?" "Che-Not check,NOT CHECK!"

**ONE BATHROOM BREAK LATER.**

"Good,now we're ready."The wolf & hedghogs headed out to this...beutiful world."I still can't beleive that You,Aura,Comet & I did this in only a few days" Said Unknown,still enjoying the view,the trip to Neo Robotnik's lab was so peacful,the birds chirping,rabbits hopping,dogs at fire hydrants..."I kinda missed the demonic version of this part of New Mobius"Said Ice,sighing to his old adventures."I know what you mean,ever since you absorbed Dem-onic,everything has been way too peacful,there isn't even a single criminal that can put up a fight."Aura sighed,to just think that the terror was over,he wanted to face that same monster, and now with Team Spirit force being the only mobians since they were prohibited to go to the angle side of New Mobius,has been a living hell.

"Aura,how did you get your powers?"Unknown asked with curiousity,putting his arms behind the back of his head."Frankly,even I don't know."Ice thought he was just kidding,but he looked at Aura with a serious face."Oh good,we're here."A little bird landed on Ice's hand"PASSWORD PLEASE."Chirped the bird."D-S-O-N-N-E-M-O-C-I-I-C"

The hedgehogs were confused."Ice,what in the name of Solaris did you say?"Unknown Asked "It's Demonic Sonic,disoriented"Ice responded easily as if he didn't care much on the topic."C'mon."The mobians entered the laboratory,and find the Genius worrying."No,no,no this all wrong!"

"Is there something wrong doctor?"Neo was a 14 year-old boy,who wore mainly purple and blue,and some glases."Oh,thank Solaris,listen guys I need help stableing the portal"Ice saught this opertunitie to use the portal to send them to there destination."Neo,how can we help?"Neo smiled at the act that Ice wanted to complete."Just turn the handle,it keeps on elerticuting me every time I touch it,even with rubber gloves." "Okay."The handle was turned by The dark red hedghog,a bit shocked but still alive.

"Good...The portal is stable."Said Neo with a sigh of relief"Doctor,we need to get somewhere..."Ice said,a bit worried."Where exactly?"Asked Neo in concern,instead of curiosity."I had a sickning dream,and I think that it may happen to some friends we know"

_**T.B.C**_

_**What will happen,what do you,the reader,expect,and what would you do in there posistion.**_

_**Special shout out to Captain Awsum9999 & Aura the hedghog,Awsome writers I suggest you check out there & I won't take your soul tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ice__:Ice here with the newly founded Team Spirit Force._

_Unknown:With me,Unknown._

_Aura:And me,Aura!_

_Ice:I really can't believe that you guys reveiwed._

_Aura:What did you expect,for us not to._

_Ice:...Yes..._

_Aura:...Oh...Well, on to the story!_

_**Last Time:**__Ice,Aura and Unknown were peacfully walking to the laboratory of the teen grand father,Neo robotnik,who was worried of a mass explosion that could've been caused,luckly the Spirits of power were able to help,causing Aura the shock of a life time._

_**Episode 2:What's my name?**_

_**NOW:**_

"Where are you younglings goin' "Asked Neo"We're headin' to Equestria,I sense a danger that can cause a war,that & Ice's nightmare."Aura said with a nonchalant tone of voice."And I'm guessing that you boys need my help,because Unknown and Ice can get there easily,but it takes a massive amount of energy to take Aura without the power of chaos."Said Neo explaining the situation they were in.

"Exactly."Ice said calmly"And all we can do now is..."Unknown did not know how to complete his sentence."Play video games?"Aura guessed"Train,it was pretty obvious."Ice added with a bit of anger."Oh yeah,I forgot our saying"When there is time to save the world,there is always time to train."Am I right?"Aura asked with sweat dropping."I don't think that's needed"Neo threw a AK-293,with the charge of 2000 bullets."They brought us hatred,we bring them war!"Neo declared,even though being a teenager,he has the mentalisim of a man with the IQ of 500.

"Doctor,I'm sorry but "this" isn't needed either"Unknown declared to Neo,Neo just stood there with a smile."Alright,you want to train,you should use these"Neo handed three emeralds to the three warriors."Chaos Emeralds?"Aura asked,to be gonked in the head by both Ice and Unknown."OH C'MON!"Aura yelled in pain."These aren't chaos emeralds these are pale & smaller in comparison"

"Exactly!"Neo added"These are Mass Emeralds,they're supossed to go on the wrist."Neo said explaining once again."What exactly do these emeralds do?"Ice asked out of curiosity"These emeralds can become lighter and or heavier depending on you training method."

"Neo,all I can say is..."Aura chocked up of what he was going to say,he always had a grudge on him."Thank you,Your welcome"Neo added,about to break a tear,he never heard those words that were directly to him.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go."Ice said making his way to the portal."Yeah,We should."Unknown added,also making his way to the portal."Yeah,alright."Aura bowed before walking to the punched some buttons and the portal openned to their destination.

"So,I guess you'll be there for a year or two,huh?"Neo said worried"Don't worry grandpa we'll write."Ice Smiled before looking back at his grandfather."Goodluck"

The team jumped in the portal,every thing was fine,until "it" happened."What the hell? It's malfuntcioning!?"Neo knew this was going to happen,but he never knew that it would happen during the teleportation.

**IN EQUESTRIA!**

"Twilight!Twilight!"a little dragon yelled."What is it Spike?"Asked a purple mare,asuming that she is Twilight."I found "Somthing" in Ponyville!"Spike yelled while wiggling his arms."I mean it Spike,if it's another jewel I will buck you."Twilight said in slight anger."Then don't bother coming."Spike said in worry that Twilight would buck him in the gut.

**IN PONYVILLE'S CENTER!**

"Oooow,where am I...and most of all,Who am I?"Ice asked while scracthing his head in pain."Who are you guys!?WHO AM I!?"Unknown grabed Ice by the hoodie,Yelling at his face."WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?"Aura was sceaming in insanity,then everypony just looked at them,as if they were a circus act.

"Uhhh,how about we run in seperate directoins and meet back here for answers tommorow"Ice propose to both Unknown and Aura."Deal!"the hedgehogs said in union,running in different directions leaving Ice thrown on the ground."Great,just throw me to the ground."Ice said anoyed.

'I wonder who he is?Though he does look familiar.'thought a pale yellow pegasus."Umm hey,I'm new here infact,I don't even know my name."Ice said while walking up to the pegasus."Uh...Hello,I think she froze up."It turns out that the pegasus actually remembered him."Ice...Don't you remember me?"Ice had a stupified look to what she said.

"Who in the world is Ice?"It was true,he was given amnisia after the teleportation."Your Ice,you were my coltfriend when you were here,you were the reason I wasn't shy anymore"Ice was in shock,not only he didn't remember her,he didn't even remember their relationship.

"I was your...colt friend?" "Not only mine,you were Pinkie's & Rarity's too"Ice's eye widened,he was surprised that he had so many girls next to him.' . .' "So...A refresher what's your name again?"Ice asked with sweat dropping."My name is Flutter shy." the mare giggled at Ice,all Ice did was smile,knowing that a bit of memory was coming back to him,he really didn't notice,but he was engullfed in flames .

**WITH AURA!**

"Crap...where am I?"Aura asked himself."In Sweet Apple Acres mister."Aura just peered behind himself,to see a fillie."And who are you?"Aura asked"Ahm Applebloom!"Said the young fillie with joy."And yours?"Asked Applebloom,Aura's thoughts shattered after she asked him that question."I don't...have a name." "Who's that Applebloom" Said an orange & blonde,southern accented mare.

Aura just turned from dark red to pale pink."H-h-hi"Aura chuckled in embaresment."AURA!"The mare glomped on Aura.'Is that my name?'Aura turned from pale pink to rose red."Hey there pardner,don't ya remember me."The orange mare asked."I don't even remember my name..."the mare had a shocked look,she never knew about the amnisia."First,mah name is Applejack,your name is Aura,you used to live here with me & help me buck the trees."Applejack was desperate to retrieve what she lost so long ago.

"So...I'm supposed to take the apples from the trees...without climbing..."Aura said in a...'I can't do dis' tone.' "Eeyup"Said a big red stallion standing behind Applejack."Who's he?" Aura asked in an enraged yet nonchalant tone."That's mah big brother,Big Macintosh"Apple jack replied,with a perky smile.

"Oh...Okay! Here I go!"Aura yelled in excitement,suddendly a blue aura charged Aura's feet,he started bashing the trees jumping off and off another,he took down 463 apples in total."How do you like them apples!"Apple Jack was surprised that he was faster then last time.

**WITH UNKNOWN!**

'I can't tell them that I didn't forget any thing,not only that but the expiriences they had,being terrible or being the best day of their lives'Unknown thought to him self, a sudden burst of speed blasted by him,it was a rainbow in the middle of the night,oddly it was going from the ground to the sky.

'I won't do anything,without Ice or Aura to back me up on an idea'Unknown walked away,looking for a place to enjoy the stary night sky."Soon,Aura & Ice,you'll remember everything,no matter what stands in your way."Unknown said,walking away from any thing that got in his way.

_**NEXT TIME:**__Ice & Aura gain,some of there basic abilities which inclued the aura blade & Static control,and some of their abilities_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_

_**Team Demon~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice:Heyo._

_Aura:Hiya._

_Unknown:Mallo Hallo._

_Aura:Let's stop that._

_Ice:Agreed,so back to what we were saying,you guys just can't resist._

_Aura:Exactly._

_Unknown:Your point._

_Ice:Forget it,Oh and Aura I am sorry for what's happening._

_Aura:Forget it,Reviews!_

_Werewolf lover99_

_Ice:I guess,honestly I found it very funny._

_Unknown:Very true._

_Guest_

_Ice:It is isn't it*Chuckles*_

_Unknown:But don't worry..._

_Aura:We'll make this quick.*Maniaca laughl*_

_Ice:On to the story._

_**Episode 3:**__Looking for Anwsers._

_**Now:**_

_In the center of Ponyville._

"What are they taking so long?"Ice sighed,he looked to his left to see Aura.

"Hey Blue."Aura said sitting next to him.

"So now all left is what happened to you Red?"Ice asked Aura.

"Not much,just learned that my real name is Aura."Aura sat there.

"I just learened my name is Ice,and we're calling eachother by colors."Ice laughed,Aura joined him."So,where does that name come from?"Ice asked.

"I would ask the same,but I guess it has something to do with the abilities I have."Aura shook his head.

"Why are you doing that?"Ice asked."It looks like you had fleas or something."Ice chuckled.

"Cha' right,huh?"Aura looked behind Ice and saw a pink figure.

"Guess who I am,C'mon guess!"Shouted the pink figure covering Ice's eyes.

Ice sniffs a bit and gets the sent of bubble gum,all of a sudden a quick flash back came to him.

'C'mon Ice!' Shouted the same pink figure.

'Alright,alright I'm going "Pinkie pie" 'Ice shouted keping up.

"Pinkie pie? Who she?"Ice asked as the figure released his eye sight.

"Don't you remember me?"Asked the pink figure,considered Pinkie pie.

"Being honest,yesterday I learent my name."Ice said,he looked behind Pinkie pie and saw Flutter shy."Hi Flutters!"He yelled,a bit too loud.

"Hi..."She said in light voice.

"I would like to present a new friend of mine,his name is..."Ice paused,he completeley forgot his name,and it wasn't that long.

"Aura."Aura said as he face palmed.

"Don't do dat,you'll get your self hurt."Ice said in a serious tone.

"Well,I guess Twilight would like to know that you're here atleast."Pinkie said blasting off to a giant tree.

"Twi who,that sounds like a terrible title for a movie."Aura said annoyed.

"Tell me about it..."Ice said blasting off in a ball of fire.

'Then why is his name Ice?'Aura thought to what he did,he then blasted off with Flutter shy cringing on him.

_Twilight Sparkle's library._

"So many books...So boring."Aura said,all Ice did was nod in agreement.

"I remember that voice..."Twilight said,she walked down the stairs to greet her guest."Aura,Ice!"

"Sorry,but do I know you?"Ice asked with a tone of hatred.

"Don't you remember me?"Twilight asked in concerne.

Ice glared in pain and hatred."No...Why should I?"Ice growled.

"Ice,calm down,you won't get any thing if you act like that."Aura said to the dead wolf,he looked at his left eye and saw it dripping blood,Ice took off his sun glasses,he looked at Twilight with devilish smile.

"Time to get...SERIOUS!"Ice yelled,the yell was so powerful that it was heard in canterlot and beyond.

"Princess,princess!"Yelled a stallion pegasus to a white alicorn.

"What is it?"She asked.

"He's here,the demon is here again!"He yelled before fainting.

"I must tell this to Twilight."She said picking up a scroll and quil and wrote down  
_"To Twilight sparkle_

_I hear that the demon is back,_  
_I would like you to stop him at all cost,_  
_use all of your magic to hold him down,_  
_and no matter what he says _  
_do not let him go_

_Sincerely,Princess Celestia"_

the scroll was teleported to Twilight's library,Twilight read the note."I'm sorry Ice."She shot a large beam of magic,Ice deflected it and used his fire to strike at full speeds,but Aura kicked Ice in the face to knock him out and put him in his normal form.

"What the hell happened?"Ice asked that was tied with chains to a wall."Where the hell am I?"Ice asked in fear.

"Welcome,to your end demon."Said a familiar voice.

"I don't care who you are,but if I get outta here, I will kick your butt!"Ice yelled,suddenly a symbol appeared on Ice's left arm,it read Earth,Ice ripped the chains off with brute force and smahed everything in his sight.

"NO! This was not in the data base!"Ice smashed the ground and all of a sudden he was falling from the sky,still with the chains on his arms.

"I'll keep these"Ice said with a walked back to Ponyville,with so much rage, that every breath he took was pure fire,no more air.

"Who was that took Ice?"Aura asked to every pony.

"That was Rainbow dash."Aura looked at her with a bit of discust,a sudden flash back came to him,he remebered a burnt photo with her.

"What's wrong shugah cube?"Apple jack asked,Unknown bursted through the door.

"Yo, Red! Where's Blue?"Unknown asked,he closed the door.

"I don't know,all I know is that a raibow pegasus took him to her house."Aura started shivering about the thoughts he was having.

'Rainbow dash...His nightmare!'Unknown thought.

Ice bursted through the door destroying it this time."I will kill every single one of you if you try something like that again."Ice said with a cruel voice.

"Sorry,you went insane so I did what I could,kick you in the face."Aura said turning.

"...Screw you..."Ice said,chuckling a bit.

"Okay we are here,so what abilities do you have?"Unknown asked.

"Well,these symbols on my arm mean somthing,this one means earth."Ice said pointing at the symbol."And this one means fire, so I guess I can control the elements of nature."Ice said calming down.

"Cool,I just learned that I can charge up my body with some powerful energy"Aura said smiling.

"Okay,we'll start training later today."Unknown said,Aura and Ice nodded in agreement.

"Alright,aslong as I don't need to see any unicorn or else I'll go insane."Ice said.

"Okay."Unknown and Aura said together.

_Ponyville plains_

"Ready!"Ice yelled from an edge of a flying platform he made.

"Ready!"The hedgehogs yelled.

The three ran at eachother at full speeds,Ice was engulfed in flames,Aura had the energy surge he had,and Unknown had a golden aura around him,on contact the blast of energy was rushing from the sky to the ground,every pony was scared of what they saw.

"I won't lose!"Ice yelled in between punches.

"I don't plan on giving up!"Aura yelled in between attacks.

Unknown stayed silent,still attacking,Aura,Ice and Unknown jumped back from eacthother,Ice put on his chains,a third symbol apeared on Ice's arm,it was eletricity,he shocked the chains making his attacks eletrical,Aura created a blade out of nothing that was charged with aura energy,and Unknown charged his fist with the golden aura,the fist transformed into giant claws.

"Here we go!"Aura yelled.

"I'll make sure you fall!"Ice yelled cruley.

"Ready when you are!"Unknown said with excitement.

The three charged at eachother,they were fighting in the speed of light,the platform was destroyed causing the to flote down,slowly due to the impacts of each claw,chain and sword attack,the three collapsed laughing.

"Nice fight,we should do it again some time!"Ice smiled with glee.

"Deal!"Unknown said.

"Your on!"Aura yelled,the three of them stood up,and ran at full speeds to get to see Equestria...again.

_Ponyville center_

"Well,well,well if it isn't Twilight sparkle."Said a taunting voice.

"Trixie..."Twilight turned to see,something awful."How did you find the alicorn amulate?"

"It was very easy,all I had to do was bribe your little dragon."Twilight glared at Spike,who smiled nervously.

"What do you want Trixie?"Twilight asked in anger.

"What I always want,revenge!"Trixie said.

"Oh ah'd rethink that."Apple jack said.

"Why,I just want revenge."Trixie repeated.

"Mah point,the owner of the element of revenge is here so you will have to ask his permision."Apple jack said snickering

"I'm guessing that would be me."Said a demonic voice.

Trixie turned around to...Burst into laughter."Your the element of revenge,haha"Trixie laughed.

"I would take that back if I were you."Aura said,he saw Ice's left eye bleeding again,he smiled.

"I got this."Ice grabbed Trixie and launched her to a tree,she teleported back to him and shot a beam that hit him in the chest,he did the same thing and blasted an even larger beam of energy and started to breath fire,Trixie trotted in the other direction,what she didn't see that he still had his chain,he lunged the eletricly charged chain with brute force,it hit her hard enough to knock her down for awhile,Unknown and Aura grabed Ice and put him down.

"LET ME GO!"Ice yelled demonicly.

"NO!We aren't the enemy,right?"Unknown asked Twilight.

"Well..."Twilight wouldn't dare finish that sentece.

"We ARE your enemies,then let it be."Unknown and Aura let go of Ice,He let out his wings,then lightning bolts were crashing out of no where,he was now the demon lord,he showed no merceyto every pony,he shot atomic blastes,he didn't care about their saftey anymore."I'll kill you all!"Ice yelled.

"Ice the demon-wolf,I wish to speak to you."pleaded princess Celestia.

"WHAT!?"Ice yelled.

"Would you like to know why you are the enemies."Celestia asked.

"You intrigue me,continue."Demonic Ice said.

"The reason is...Because of what you did last time!"Celestia yelled,Ice was loosing control,he could see what he did,he killed so many ponies,he was in shock,it wasn't him,it was...DEM-OINC.

"That was not me."Ice said detransforming him.

"And you expect us to believe you."A rainbow blasted through the skies landing on Ice.

"Unless you want to die,get off me."Ice threatened.

"Haha,yeah right,as if you could hurt me."Ice grabbed her hooves and eletricuted her while breathing at her face.

"Now you believe me."he threw the knocked out Raibow dash to the side while getting up."Like I said it wasn't me,I saw a blue blur with red eyes inside some black sockets."Ice was refering to his father.

"He's tellin' the truth princess,Ice here knows that he wasn't him,but it was him but being controlled by that vermit of Dem-onic."Ice smiled at Applejack who defended him.

"Thank you Princess,if it weren't for you,I think I would've destroyed this planet."Ice bowed to the princess,and she bowed back.

_**T.B.C**_

_**What will happen next time,and what do you the reader think about this chapter,Remember to Review,Follow and Favorite and if you have any Ideas PM me.**_

_**Special shout out to Mathewswift,Captainawsum9999,Aura the hedghog,the Awsome cool Jay,Shadowisepicz,Galaxy Sonic,Mb7 and Mb6 & Ashley tigers,Amazing writers,chekem out.**_

_**See you guy later.**_

_**Yolo-I mean Team Demon~~**_


End file.
